In the Navy
by Abbysmilesalot576
Summary: What if there wasn't any gods or goddesses? What if Percy was just Percy? How in the gods-excuse me- god will he fit into society? I have an idea! The Navy! He loves the sea and still does without the gods interfering with his life.


**Hey! Another PJO fanficition by yours truly! This fanficition is no crossover but just an idea I have. What is Percy Jackson's father wasn't the god of the sea? What if the real world for the characters were the real world? I have ideas on how this would go. Please comment on your opinion (every opinion counts!) and maybe follow if you want more chapters.**

**Warning: The main couple is Percy/Rachel but don't panic, Percabeth will happen! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Percy**

"So, where is your ship heading to?" his Mom asked.

Percy shrugged "I don't know."

"You don't know or you're not allowed to give us that information?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know. They like to keep things secret in the Navy." Percy said.

His stepfather blinked "But you're a _captain! _It's like saying you can't be trusted."

"I do what the Navy tells me to, sir. I can captain my own ship, I can tell my crew what to do but I cannot ask command where we're going without being on the actual ship." Percy said like it was drilled into his mind every day. They were all eating dinner in his mom's apartment. He helped his stepdad make some steaks and they were eating them now with some wine. It's been two weeks since Percy's vacation from the Navy, he was granted it by being promoted from Commander to Captain. It was a huge honor. Percy was now in charge of a Navy vessel, he was the highest in command on that ship.

"I'm proud of you, Percy." His Mom said "Maybe you'll be an Admiral like your father."

"One step at a time," Percy sighed. That was one perk of being in the Navy. He got to see his Dad a lot. His Dad was the Admiral of a fleet and Percy was Captain of one of his ships he commanded. Percy's Dad makes a tremendous amount of money and has offered his Mom his fair share of child support but his Mom always declined, Percy still doesn't see why she doesn't accept it. His Dad bought Percy an apartment for his hard work when he turned twenty one and became a Lieutenant almost immediately. Since Percy's Dad was such a high ranking officer he kind of flew right on by in ranks because when Percy turned sixteen his Dad enlisted him into the naval academy. Percy always had trouble with school since of his ADHD and dyslexia but the naval academy never gave up on him like other schools. His ADHD helped him greatly in combat since he could never stay still and his dyslexia was good for cracking codes. Percy proved to be a natural in piloting a ship and leadership. He loved how the Navy brought out the best of him and impressed his Dad.

Now, at the age of only twenty five he was the captain of the USS Argo. She was named after some Greek legend. She was a nice ship that not only served as a ship for broadside combat but for dispatching submarines and a landing strip for the Air Force. She's a crucial ship for where he's going. Percy suspected they would head to the Middle East but he was never sure.

"What are you going to do Rachel?" his Mom asked.

"I'm going to try to sell more of my paintings while I work through college to get my art degree."

"You're always welcome here." Percy's Mom held Rachel's hand. To be honest, Percy really didn't want to leave Rachel for the Navy but they needed the money. Rachel worked hard as a receptionist for some business but they could only take care of the grocery bills. Percy's paycheck easily paid for their rent and some personal expenses. Rachel's paintings scored them a few hundred here and there but it could never take care of the both of them for life. Rachel was his girlfriend and he could leave her anytime but Percy planned to marry her one day. He's been planning for a while.

"Thank you, Mrs. Blofis." Rachel smiled.

Percy glanced at his watch while his mother and his girlfriend talked. It was starting to get uncomfortable because his Mom was debating whether or not to pull out the baby pictures or not. It was getting late, his clock read 9:00 or 21:00 in military time.

"It's getting late." Percy announced. He had to get up at three tomorrow to get to his ship on time for the early birds.

His mother got the message. He shared a spine crushing hug with his Mom with a few kisses on the cheek and another hug with his stepdad. He escorted Rachel out of the apartment. Rachel looked beautiful without effort as always. She wore a strapless red dress with her wild red hair. They walked to their apartment in Times Square.

* * *

Unfortunately, Rachel did not let Percy sleep. Percy didn't care though. Percy needed to say goodbye to her as well. He might be gone on the USS Argo for some years at most. Percy kissed her passionately as her ran his fingers through her curly hair. Rachel would murmur things like "I love you," and "Don't leave me."

But like all good things, it had to come to an end. Percy woke up dazedly to the buzz of his alarm clock. Rachel's arms were draped over him and holding him tight like he was going to leave any second and he was. Percy gently released himself from his girlfriend and got up, stretching.

"Percy, you don't have to leave in another two hours. Come back to bed." Rachel stirred and hugged him from behind.

"I have to leave." Percy turned and kissed her on the lips. Rachel grabbed his face to make the kiss longer but Percy pulled away. "My country needs me."

"Hell with our country!" Rachel moaned "_I _need you!"

"If you get dressed, you can come to see me off." Percy smiled sweetly. Lots off Navy personnel did this. His Mom even came to see him off when he was first enlisted as an officer out of the Naval Academy. He's seen people over the years hug their family members, kiss their loved ones and give final handshakes to their best friends.

"Fine," she grumbled. Rachel got on her own two feet and headed to the closest. Percy went to the bathroom to shower and shave. He didn't want to be caught ill-prepared for inspection since he was the leading officer. Percy threw off his ducky boxers (Rachel bought them those for Christmas) and jumped into the shower. Over the roar of the water, he could hear Rachel cooking up something and the TV was blaring. They lived in a pretty nice apartment and were modernly decorated with up to date furniture. Percy was in huge debt to his father since he bought him this but his father said it was the least he could do.

Percy took it quickly but making sure his did not miss a speck of dirt. He stopped the shower and dried off. He was shaving off his stubble when he noticed, his uniform was missing. The most important part of his whole job and to identify his rank from new recruits and other ranks below him was missing. Percy dropped his razor and started looking franticly around the bathroom for it. He could've sworn he folded it at put at the drying rack a day ago.

"Are you looking for these?" a voice asked.

Percy spun of his heels "Rachel, what were you doing with my uniform?"

"Relax. I was just ironing it for you. It looked wrinkly. My boyfriend's gotta look the best on his ship, doesn't he?" Rachel held out his uniform to Percy and laughed "I don't you want to show up there naked. I don't want those navy women to know how sexy you look."

Percy blushed at bit "Thanks, Rachel."

"I made you coffee and some blue pancakes when you're done getting dressed."

"How did you get the pancakes blue?" Percy asked. His mother used to make him blue food for him all the time but he didn't think no one else knew how to.

"It's called food coloring, sweetie." Rachel waved the question aside "Why are you shaving off your beard? I liked you with a beard."

"It wasn't even close to a beard." Percy laughed "But I have to shave it off, it's not permitted."

"They just have to take everything, don't they?" Rachel mumbled as she left the bathroom. Percy ignored that and continued prepping himself. He shaved off his stubble and put on his white uniform with the pins of awards and rank already attached to it. Percy adjusted his cuffs and collars promptly as he stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"I like a man in uniform." Rachel whistled.

Percy laughed "You've said that the first time you've seen me in this." He walked over to Rachel who was sitting on the counter with his breakfast laid out. The only thing out of line with his uniform was his hair but he was not going to get it shaved like most men would do, Rachel would kill him. Also, he was allowed to do anything he wanted with his hair as long it did not touch his back, that's what his past captain said. Percy was the commanding officer now and that did give some authority to bend some rules. He's even seen some Captains growing beards while on duty.

"I can't believe you shaved it." Rachel shook her head while Percy was eating his pancakes.

"I can grow a mustache." Percy suggested while chewing on his food.

Rachel frowned "No. It'll be like kissing a caterpillar."

* * *

Once Percy was done eating and threw on his cap which always looked like something a dictator would wear to Percy, they headed out the door. It was about four when they headed down to the Hudson docks where the ship was being boarded. They had a silent car ride there. Both of them were half asleep still. It was still dark out and not many people walked the streets of New York. A crowd was starting to form at the docks though. A bunch of people were saying goodbye to countless recruits, technicians, and air force personnel.

Percy got out of his car with Rachel tailing behind him. Straightaway, his white uniform was seen throughout the crowd and many of the people serving on the ship stood at attention once they saw the commander of the entire USS Argo.

"At ease!" he shouted "We're not the ship yet!"

Dozens of people laughed and returned to their goodbyes to family and friends.

"Wow, you're in command of all of them." Rachel smiled "I wonder if you say 'Get me a sandwich!' to one of them…"

"They're not my slaves."

"Well," Rachel sighed, noticing people were staring at them "I guess you got to get on there."

Percy grabbed her hand and kissed her on the lips again. Rachel grabbed his face with her free hand and pulled him in. Percy didn't want to let go of Rachel. The past two weeks he's spent with Rachel were amazing. He wondered what his life would be like if he stayed with her instead of being a Captain of some ship but he felt at home with the sea. He loved being in the Navy.

"Okay, have you guys ever seen a girl kiss her boyfriend before?!" Rachel growled at the crowd. The crowd quickly drew their attention on something else.

Percy laughed "I love you, Rachel." This was the moment.

"Well those perverts should—what's that?"

Percy shrugged. His hand held a small black box. Rachel blinked for a few seconds and retrieved it from Percy's hand. She opened the box and for the first time, Percy made Rachel speechless.

"Will you marry me, Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" he got the ring from the jewelry box and held up the gold ring with a sparkling diamond on the top.

Rachel took the ring from Percy. Blinked for a few seconds, while examining it closely, her annoyed frown for the crowd disappeared and popped to an ear to ear grin.

"YES!" she flung herself to Percy and kissed him countless times of the cheek.

Percy held her close, noticing how the crowd was wondering what was happening but he didn't care. He was thinking about having a life with Rachel.

The horn on the ship blew, indicating they could enter the ship now. Percy put down Rachel and gave her a kiss and was the first one on the USS Argo.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was excited to get dispatched to her first mission on the USS Argo. She's been training nonstop at the Naval Academy with her friend, Thalia Grace who was joining the Air Force. She was a midshipman and Thalia was a cadet, they both ready to prove themselves. Annabeth heard that the captain for the USS Argo was now retired and now replaced by a young Captain. Annabeth did some research on her leading officer and found out his full name is Captain Perseus Jackson and he's twenty five years old. She was twenty one so she wondered how did he get to that rank so fast in the Navy. He was so young. There wasn't much about him on the databases so she didn't get an answer, she couldn't see what he looked like even.

"Are you coming or what?" Thalia asked when they were at the Hudson docks.

Annabeth nodded and followed her friend through the crowd. Sadly, her Dad wasn't here to see her, he was still in California. They boarded the ship and were immediately separated since they were in different departments. Annabeth picked out a bunk in the corner and made sure her uniform was in order. Once everyone was on board and the ship was sailing away from the dock was when they were called up to deck again.

Annabeth could see a few amount of girls were in her rank but it wasn't like it mattered. Men and women were equal now. Women had the choice to join the Navy or not and she did.

"Attention!" a woman's voice barked. Midshipmen scrambled in line at the sound of her voice. Annabeth knew it was the Lieutenant.

"I'm Lieutenant La Rue, maggots!" La Rue yelled. Annabeth put her head high and saw the Lieutenant walking back and forth, inspecting everyone "I will be telling you what to do and you will do it! The Captain has no time to lead a bunch of people like you! That's my job!"

Annabeth read her nametag besides her badges, it read: CLARISSE LA RUE. Clarisse looked like she shared her experience in battles, she had scars everywhere and she had muscles of a body builder. She was very intimidating.

"Now, I know the Captain personally and I know he's fresh meat when it comes with captaining a ship but that doesn't mean you can get by me! I'll personally send you to Mars if you ain't careful!" she scanned through the midshipmen. "Which one you punks, don't have their uniforms straight?"

Annabeth saw from the corner of her eye the Air Force lining up at the landing strip. Thalia's spiky black hair was easy to notice from the others. They all wore colorful uniforms, unlike the Navy where every uniform was the same.

"Captain Jackson!" Clarisse stood at attention, almost by force. It snapped Annabeth out of her look to the Air Force to the Captain of the entire ship.

"Clarisse, it's just me." The Captain sighed "We're friends."

"We are _so _not friends!" Clarisse said through her teeth.

The Captain laughed "I came down here to meet my crew. It wouldn't be fair if I give orders and none of my crew knew me individually." The Captain had a point there. Annabeth couldn't get over his looks though. His green eyes were the color of the sea and his wavy black hair flowed in the wind. He wore a perfectly pressed white uniform with a hint of muscle pressed against it. He was dreamy.

He wasn't alone. There were two men standing next to him, both of them very young in age. One had buzzed blond hair and blue eyes and wore a blue uniform of the Air Force. The other had curly black hair and tan skin and was wearing the khaki uniform of the Navy. His badge indicated he was a Warrant Officer and they usually were in charge of a specialized group in the Navy.

"I'm Captain Perseus Jackson, midshipmen, and I'm honored to have you apart of my ship. If you have any complainants whatsoever, I suggest not to go to Clarisse over here."

Some people sniggered but were silenced by the Lieutenant.

"On my left is Group Captain Jason Grace of the Air Force and on my right is Warrant Officer Leo Valdez of the Technicians Corps. I want you to treat every officer with the upmost respect, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Great," Percy smiled. "I accept nothing but a one hundred percent in work here. Nothing less, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Any questions?"

One midshipman raised his hand like they used to do in school. Annabeth admired his courage. No matter how comfortable Percy made her feel around him, that still didn't mean they had the right to talk to him, let alone question him.

"What's your name?" Percy asked the volunteer.

"Yew. Michael Yew." The person answered.

"What's your question, Yew?"

Michael looked a little nervous to ask "Um… who was that red head you were making out with before you got on ship, Captain?"

Captain Jackson blushed a furious color of red. Jason and Leo started laughing behind him. Midshipmen were trying to keep a serious face but it was obvious many were laughing inside. Annabeth didn't see the Captain anywhere at the Hudson docks, perhaps she missed it but she was furious to find out he was taken. Not like he was some romantic interest for her anyways.

"Well…" The Captain adjusted his collar "That was my fiancée, Yew. But I don't see why that is so important."

"You said we should get to know you individually and now we know you have a fiancée. That's one step in a friendly relationship with you." Michael explained.

"You were kind of making a scene too, Percy." Leo commented.

"Wait, I thought Rachel was your girlfriend. When did she become your fiancée?" Jason asked.

"This morning, you've should've seen it." Leo laughed.

The Captain put his hands on both of the officer's back and pushed them away "See you later!" he waved when they were walking away.

Clarisse scoffed "What are you looking at? Get to the mess and to bed! You have a long day of training tomorrow!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the midshipmen dispersed. Annabeth ate dinner with Thalia, the only time she was allowed to mingle with other departments. Annabeth saw the Captain talking and telling jokes with midshipmen and some Air Force cadets, he fit right into the lower ranks even though his position was so high. Annabeth wanted to talk to him to about his fiancée for some reason. It felt like she knew something that she wasn't supposed to. She saw some women from different departments looking at him. That must be hard for his fiancée to deal with that. She had to trust him that he wouldn't do anything.

"That Captain's interesting." A girl said next to Thalia. "He's sexy, there's no denying it."

"Wow, you must be desperate then." Thalia rolled her blue eyes.

"Am not! Just stating the truth," The girl smirked at the Captain. "Anyways, name's Drew. I'm from the Hospital Corps. I'm a nurse, you see. Hopefully, one day I get to get the Captain na—"

"Did anyone ask you who you are?" Thalia scowled.

"He has a fiancée." Annabeth put to Drew.

Drew shrugged "A guy can change their mind."

_A guy can change their mind. _Annabeth went to bed with that thought. The Captain certainly had good looks and a good sense of humor, what more could a girl ask for? No, he had someone. He had this Rachel person and they were going to marry. Annabeth was nothing but a low ranking officer to him. How in the world was Annabeth Chase was going to get Captain Perseus Jackson to notice her?

* * *

**What did you think? Comment below!**


End file.
